A cleaning machine of this kind is known from DE 10 2005 018 382. The known cleaning machine, like all machines of that type, has a housing that contains at least two opposing side walls, but that is usually closed all around. A very wide range of cleaning stations is accommodated in the interior of the housing, whereby usually a cleaning bath that works with a heated cleaning alkaline solution is provided. The containers are rinsed or sprayed off in a further station, whereby a cold liquid, particularly clean water, is used for this step. Furthermore accommodated in the housing is a conveyer that conveys the containers through the different cleaning zones. The containers enter the housing via a feed opening and leave the housing via a discharge opening. Furthermore provided in the housing are separating walls in the form of interior plates that, firstly, support the housing and, secondly, serve as supports or installation aids for the inserted devices in the housing. Cleaning machines of this type are relatively large, because sufficient time, and consequently a relatively long conveyor section, is required for complete automatic cleaning of even extremely dirty containers. In order to save set-up space, the known cleaning machine is formed as a so-called one-end machine, i.e., feed and discharge openings are both on the same wall, particularly the same front wall (at right angles to the conveyor section). Installation of this relatively large housing is difficult, however. Housings are usually installed with the help of a frame that is pre-manufactured and mounted, and to which the walls and inserted devices are then mounted.
In DE 10 2007 019 378 A1 and DE 10 2007 041 251 A1, it was furthermore already proposed that a type of auxiliary construction in the form of a holding device be provided, whereby this auxiliary construction initially fixes in place in a perpendicular position the side walls that oppose one another in a parallel manner, until this fixing in place is taken over by interior plates and inserted devices that are welded on and in. The provision of the holding device is, however, also relatively complicated and expensive.